Interruptions
by Falling For Kames
Summary: There's no such thing as privacy on the BTR set, is there? *Kames slash* *slight Halston bashing if you close your eyes and imagine Halston bashing* *:3* Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, BFFs!11!1!**

**Okay no**

**But still**

**Here we go :)**

* * *

"Kendall, we need to talk," the brunet fumed as he slammed the door to the blond's dressing room shut. Said boy turned to smile at his boyfriend, oblivious to what was wrong.

Narrowing his eyes, James glared at him, ignoring Kendall's beautiful green eyes on him.

"_What _is _this?" _The brunet asked furiously, turning his iPhone to let his boyfriend listen to some audio off a radio show the blonde was on a few weeks ago.

_"He's just so damn good-looking. He's like a brown-haired Barbie doll."_

James cut the audio off, staring angrily at Kendall. The blond stared expectantly at his boyfriend, chuckling. "What? I just said that you were attractive," the boy shrugged, wrapping an arm around James. "'_cause you are so. Damn. Good. Looking," _he whispered in the brunet's ear, bringing a hand down to squeeze the boy's pert ass.

James sputtered for a second, blushing, before scratching the back of his neck. "But still," he said, composing himself. "Are you _trying _to make us obvious?"

Kendall laughed, pulling out his phone. "What about this?" The blond smirked as he also pulled up a video, turning to show his boyfriend triumphantly.

"_Kendall- he's just such a sweetheart."_

The brunet scoffed, staring incredulously at Kendall. "No way- that was a genuine compliment," James stuttered, looking around anxiously. The blond raised an eyebrow at him, shaking his head. "I love you so much," Kendall murmured as he moved back to packing up some more crap from the dressing room, chuckling under his breath.

James fumed, stomping his foot, trying to seem really angry, when, in reality, he'd paid more attention to the last part than his boyfriend's actual comeback. Shaking his head, the brunet stomped over to Kendall, eyeing him angrily. The blond looked up at him blankly, the smallest of smiles still dusting his lips. Sighing, James ran a hand through his hair, breaking eye contact with Kendall.

Suddenly the blond was on top of him. "Jesus, _James_," Kendall purred in his boyfriend's ear as he stepped up to him, his hands roaming the brunet's body, "_You're so fucking cute,_" the blond murmured, slipping his tongue inside the boy's ear. James clung to his boyfriend, his hands carding through the other's soft blond locks.

Out of nowhere, the sound of the dressing room door being opened rang throughout the relatively large space, the two secret lovers leaping away from each other. The unwelcomed intruder, Logan, gave them a look before stepping in. "What's going on in here? The door was closed," the rowan said obliviously, eyeing both of them, slightly confused. "Scott told us to air out the rooms," he explained, both Kendall and James avoiding eye contact with one another and Logan.

Logan rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath before exiting the room. "Jesus," the brunet spoke up quietly from across the room, rubbing his head. Kendall nodded his head in response, crawling over to his boyfriend. The brunet stared awkwardly at him, waiting expectantly. The blond smiled before gently leaning in, pressing his lips to James'.

"_What in the fuck, guys,_" a loud voice sounded from the door, Carlos staring blankly at the two. Both boys popped up, racing over to their Latino bandmate and costar. The small boy gazed incredulously at the guys before smirking, giving them suggestive looks. "I knew it! You two totally hook up-"

"_Shut the fuck up, Carlitos_," both boys warned, clamping their hands around their friend's mouth and glancing both directions down the clear hallway. The Latino smiled childishly at the two, bouncing giddily as he stared at Kendall and James, who were blushing beet red.

Glancing at each other, they decided through an intense stare that their innocent bandmate was a witness, the not-so-secret-anymore boyfriends roughly pulling the Latino into Kendall's dressing room before closing the door.

"Sit down, _bitch_," James commanded Carlos cruelly, Kendall cat-calling at his lover. "_Ohh_, that was hot as fuck, babe," the blond commented, winking at the fuming, though slightly embarrassed looking brunet. "_Kennn_…"

Carlos smiled giddily as he watched Kendall flirt openly with his boyfriend, James blushing as he looked away. "What? Carlos knows, so," the blond trailed off, holding up his hands in defense as they sat down on either side of the Latino.

"So," the Latino started excitedly, noting how Kendall's gaze flickered from James' eyes to his lips and back. "How, uh, long?"

James glanced back at Carlos defiantly. "What's it to ya?" The brunet hissed, eyeing the Latino. His boyfriend nudged him, exchanging dialogue with James before staring back at Carlos. "Started dating a year into BTR- so five years," the blond responded, smiling passionately at his lover. The brunet grinned back at him brightly, blushing.

Carlos' eyebrow quirked. "But what about-"

"Jamie!" A squeaky, annoying voice sounded down the hall, James' and Kendall's gazes meeting for a moment. Suddenly an agitated blonde girl appeared at Kendall's dressing room door, glaring into the room at James. "Honey, I _told_ you I was coming," she said, ignoring Kendall but waving cheerily at Carlos as she padded to her boyfriend. James glanced hopelessly at Kendall and Carlos before staring back at his girlfriend. "Halston, I have freedom to leave my dressing room when I like," he hissed, the blonde girl staring daggers at the brunet, glancing furiously at Kendall before leaning in to kiss James.

Kendall blinked slightly jealously, exchanging glances with his Latino bandmate as they watched James and Halston glare at each other. "Well," the blond boy cleared his throat loudly, standing up. "I'm gonna go get a coffee from the snack room. Anyone wanna-"

"I'll go too- Let's go," James announced, moving around Halston to grab Kendall's hand and drag him out quickly. The blond sped along with his boyfriend, tripping past boxes of shit from the show as they ran down the hallway. Suddenly the brunet pulled them into a random room, locking the door and leaning against it. "That was close," James murmured, glancing over at Kendall, who stood close to his side. "And now we're alone," the blond whispered back, meeting his boyfriend's gaze as he leaned in to the brunet's lips.

"Ahem?" A squeak sounded across the room and both boys took a sharp intake of breath, looking over to see their faux sister Ciara sitting on her dressing room couch. Leaping away from each other for the twentieth time in the last quarter of an hour, James and Kendall sighed, slowly stealing a glance at Ciara. The brunette girl stared at them, her gaze filled with discomfort and amusement.

"So… What the heck just happened here?" Ciara's eyebrow was quirked questioningly, her hands moving to set her computer off to the side. The two boys stood bolt straight, eyes wide as their costar approached them. Kendall was the first to move, stepping up to the tween before she could fully accuse them. "Well, you see-" The blond started, catching James' gaze. _"C'MON JAMES!"_

Suddenly Kendall spun around, latching his hand to his boyfriend's before bolting out the door. The blond pulled them along until they came to a door they assumed was James', stumbling in and slamming the door behind them. Before anything could happen, the boyfriends examined the room to be sure that it was indeed the brunet's room. Both of them let out a labored breath as they fell onto the couch and sat up, their gazes locking. Kendall smiled, settling a hand on James' leg and scooting closer. The brunet's face remained blank as he gazed at his lover, Kendall biting his lip as he stared into James' hazel eyes.

It wasn't long before James was on top of his boyfriend, pressing down on him as he began kissing the blond's neck. Kendall's arms moved around the brunet's neck, his lanky fingers tugging at the boy's short hair as James sucked at a place on his neck.

"_Fuck, Kendall, I want you so bad_," James hissed as his fingers carded through said boy's blond hair, Kendall moaning as he rutted his hips into the brunet's.

"Well maybe you _could_ have me if people would stop interrupting-"

Suddenly there was a creek, the door opening to the two boys. Kendall and James, stunned, hesitated before pushing away from each other, their breathing heavy as they turned, slightly exasperated, to the intruder. Both of them inhaled sharply as they turned to be met with the sight of a wide-eyed Halston Sage.

* * *

**Okay so I know the James interview quote was wrong but I was too lazy to look it up. Super sorry.**

**And The Fangirl Rulebook will be updated soon. Probably within the next 48 hours. :)**

**Please review and check out my other stories! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh. I'm a terrible person. I will update stories soon. The Fangirl Rulebook will probably be updated by tomorrow night.**

**Enjoy this second chapter (which I didn't plan on doing but my best friend made me update it)!**

* * *

There really was absolutely no way to describe the feeling one would get as he looked out on thousands of people that adored him, along with friends and his lover. The lights shined down at him, heating his skin in a brilliant way as he sang his heart out on stage.

The only thing that ruined it was the set of fiery, furious eyes that stared him down from somewhere to his far left.

As Kendall's smile waned and the last song of the set came to a close, his hate for Halston and worry for his and his bandmate's relationship grew, and his recognition of reality became bittersweet. After saying their farewells to the audience, the four scurried offstage to sprint to their tour bus, Logan and Carlos making the trek successfully.

Kendall coughed abruptly as a pair of strong arms folded around his waist and pulled him backwards, his attention unfurling as he stumbled weakly on the staircase. Hot, heavy breaths grazed his scalp and the blond smiled.

Two hands began ravaging his hips hungrily, making Kendall quirk an eyebrow over his shoulder at his boyfriend. Letting out a shaky breath, James slipped an index finger under the smaller boy's pants on both of his hips, the fingers rubbing circles against the warm, sweaty skin.

Kendall smiled and craned his neck around to capture James' lips, hands moving up to fist his boyfriend's chocolate locks as his tongue worked to taste the sweat that settled lightly on the brunet's upper lip. The blond momentarily savored the salty taste, teeth pushing out to bite his bottom lip as he pulled away for a second.

"Angel-" Without hesitation, Kendall dove back into James' lips, his body turning so that their chests pressed together intimately. Hands clambering for some kind of anchor, James whimpered and pressed his boyfriend against the hand railing. Kendall smiled and tilted his head, tongue slipping into the older boy's mouth to meet the other's tongue. James sucked roughly on his partner's wandering appendage before releasing it, much to the boys' displeasure.

Sighing, James lowered Kendall's hand from his hair and kissed the top, eyes soft and sad. The blond smiled softly at him and captured a deep, low breath, locking gazes with his partner.

"_I'm doing fine, James, so you can sit back and just breathe. And it's time now to let yourself go. Hold us close, spin the dream, the curtain will fall but behind it I see that you're here _(1)_,_" Kendall sang lowly to the brunet, resting their foreheads together momentarily. James just sighed mournfully and rubbed the blond's sides again, savoring the soft feel of Kendall's skin beneath his fingertips.

It was often like this- their encounters after concerts were abortive and fruitless, but it still felt like acid on the heart that just made the two want more.

With one last peck on the lips, the blond's lips breaking away plump yet lifeless, James dashed down the stairs. But his partner definitely did not miss the flicker of passion in James' bright hazel eyes, the brunet circling around the bends of the staircase before the breaching sound of a thick steel door opening and closing rang through Kendall's ears.

Smiling to himself, the blond followed in his partner's suit and bolted down the stairs. He soon found himself sprinting at full speed toward the buses just in case the she-devil managed to abscond through the accolade of thousands of Rushers-

"_Hey. Flaming Abigail._(2)" The venomous voice sounded from behind him and the familiar ferocious gaze burnt into his back, the blond inwardly groaning.

"What?" He tried to seem friendly as he spun around, but the sight of the animus Halston almost hurt. The blonde girl began making her way over to him, Kendall just wanting to go lay down with James or just get the hell away from Halston. Either worked for him.

Kendall wondered momentarily why James was still dating the chick.

"I'm still angry with you, asshole."

He stared at her, bored and sure there wouldn't be an apex to this other than a smack to the face or something stupid.

Halston's eyes narrowed into slits as she stopped in front of him, her hip jutted out and arms folded across her chest.

"Oh, I couldn't tell," Kendall muttered and rolled his eyes, staring down expectantly at the little bitch. He had better things to do than talk to an idiotic prick.

The blonde girl's eyebrows knitted together in anger and determination as she shifted bolt upright in front of the boy.

"_Fucking watch it, Schmidt."_ Her growl frightened the blond slightly as he watched her, Halston's hand raising threateningly.

"Ken-" The sound of the bus' door opening and James' voice ringing throughout the clearing was the last thing Kendall heard before he was slapped across the face.

"_Jesus, Halston!_" Kendall glared at the little shit, pissed, the blonde's face contorted in fear as she watched something over the boy's shoulder. The heavy thudding of James' feet was the only thing that told Kendall what Halston was staring at, the blond whipping around, his hand falling from smoothing his cheek.

The brunet stopped momentarily to inspect Kendall's cheek, the blond boy pressing himself into his boyfriend's touch. Just out of the corner of his eye he watched Halston's eyes light up in jealousy, yet an ephemeral smile settled on her face as James pulled away.

"_James,_ he threatened me," Halston whined and stepped into the brunet's chest, her glare on Kendall. The blond boy's eyes widened as he glanced between James and the prick and he shook his head lightly, his boyfriend's accusing eyes moving to stare at him.

"He told me that if I don't stop dating you, he'd _kill_ me." Her apocryphal whine was getting fucking annoying as she pleaded, her arms wrapped around James' waist.

The worst part was that it looked like James believed her.

Kendall looked down at his feet with rage, momentarily pondering the idea of just killing Halston on the spot. He decided against it and looked up, pleading to James with his eyes before spinning on his heel. "Fuck this," Kendall muttered angrily and began his trek to the bus, annoyed as hell.

Logan's sympathetic stare didn't help as the blond stepped into the bus and padded to the back, just wanting to change and go to sleep.

When Kendall finished changing, he padded back into the main part of the bus, the blond immediately spinning around at the sight of James and Halston settled on the couch. Groaning, Kendall just decided to climb into his bunk and feel sorry for himself, rolling onto his side in despair as he did so.

It was no wonder why James had agreed with Halston, but why James had barely given two shits about Kendall or his opinion was a mystery. The blond figured that the brunet had probably been planning to break up with Kendall for a while and decided that he would use that as a hint. Kendall's heart clenched at the idea of losing James but he held back the urge to cry as he curled more into a ball.

"Hey, Ken." A soft voice came from behind him and Kendall nodded to acknowledge Logan. The rowan reached across the bunk and grasped the blond's hips, pulling him closer in an effort to get him to turn over.

Kendall shook his head but glanced over his shoulder at Logan's conciliatory grin, feeling grateful for the shorter boy's compliancy. Sighing, the blond flipped over to confront Logan and the eventual colloquy that was expected to go on.

The rowan grinned and jumped up in the bunk beside Kendall, making himself as comfortable as possible. The larger boy watched Logan's convoluted movements to get comfortable, the space inexplicably becoming tighter and more awkward. Smiling whilst situating himself slightly, Logan looked back up at his bandmate and wrapped his arms around his waist, eyebrows waggling provocatively.

Kendall eyed him oddly, squirming but quietly enjoying the warmth of a great friend.

"Don't worry, I'd like to imagine that you _aren't _a flaming smurf _(3)_ and that you're Natalie Portman or Carlos or Arianna Grande or someone." Logan breathed lightly as he curled his head into Kendall's side, a whimper escaping his lips. "Carlos is good- I imagine you're Carlos. _Carlos is everything_."

The blond coughed and settled a feathery hand on the rowan's back, thumb soothing emollient circles in the now evidently saddened boy's back. The curtain that usually shielded Kendall's bunk cascaded down from Logan's side into place to block them from the wandering person's eye as the rowan pressed closer to the blond.

"_James and I make out backstage when you and Carlos go back to the tour buses after concerts_," Kendall confessed abruptly, immediately feeling culpable as a shudder erupted from Logan, a heavier sigh warming the blond's side. Kendall actually felt bad for the smaller boy; the blond had the _privilege_ of having James like him back.

Suddenly, Logan jerked up, his head slamming against the top of the bunk painfully. The rowan's face contorted momentarily as he coursed through the main apex of pain, tongue poking out slightly to lick his bottom lip _almost _cutely.

"You- You need t-to go ou-out there." Logan looked both urgent and determined, yet his speech was distorted slightly from the pain that evidently still lingered in his skull. Wavering, the rowan kept his gaze on his friend, eyes serious as he situated so that he was hovering over Kendall, and then so that he was on the farthest side of the bunk from the curtain.

"You- you're the epitome of blunt, Logan. And stupid." The blond laughed half-heartedly and let out a sigh, a leg sliding out to breach the curtain into the narrow 'hallway' of the bus. Casting a glance behind him, Kendall fell to the thin carpet of the bus and turned back to his bandmate.

"You're talking to Carlos about… that… too." Kendall stared sternly at Logan and exited the 'hallway', surprised to see James and Halston _not _sucking faces on the couch. Carlos sat across from the couple quietly, the blond boy suddenly feeling awkward as he improvised and stepped past James and Halston to prod around in the cabinets. He could feel hazel eyes burning into him.

Biting his lip, Kendall brought a hand up to his face subconsciously and began to gnaw on his nails, feeling James' gaze soften at the note that the blond was legitimately nervous. Sometimes Kendall cursed his decisions to tell his boyfriend _everything _about himself.

"Uh, Carlos?" Kendall spun on his heel abruptly and confronted the Latino, who stared up at him like a deer in headlights. The blond's emerald eyes glistened with urgency, the smaller boy hesitating before standing up.

"But aren't you going to clean up that mess over there-"

"_Go!_"

With that, Carlos threw his hands up and aborted, ignoring the stinging urge to clean the small mess made by the previously anxious Kendall by the snack bar. The blond boy watched the Latino go before sitting down, feeling nervous again when he was faced with a focused James and a pissed off Halston.

Kendall suddenly got _really, __**really **_nervous in that moment. Gulping, his emerald eyes wandered down to his bare feet, then to the peevish mess at the snack bar, then the picture frame of Presley, Logan's sister, in the corner, then Halston's bust, and finally James' lips. James' _plump, __**delectable looking **_lips. The blond bit his lip and narrowed his eyes in thought, his head involuntarily tilting approximately forty-five degrees counter-clockwise.

James' nose twitched and Kendall snapped.

Leaping across the distance between himself and James, the blond slammed his lips into his boyfriend's feverishly, simultaneous squeaks coming from both James and the pile of shit beside him. Kendall could tell that James was trying to hold back for the shit's sake, but the brunet still kissed back.

"_Aah-_ I didn't threaten- _Don't blame me_." Whimpers escaped the blond's lips as their tongues worked together, the larger boy gripping the back of Kendall's wife beater desperately.

A loud choking sound came from beside them and Kendall rolled his eyes, pushing away from James, frustrated. Both of the boys turned their heads to look at the pile of shit beside them, Kendall hovering an inch or so from James face, standing up, while James pressed himself further in the couch cushion.

The shit eyed her boyfriend and his lover, confused and disgusted; her brown eyes wide as she scooted away from them.

"J-James? We've been together for five years- how long has… has _this _been going on?" James made a move to get closer to her, Kendall stepping back dejectedly as he knew this would be the point where the brunet would choose the blonde girl over him.

The silence settled for a few minutes before Kendall spoke up, his voice husky and emotionless.

"Five years."

The blond boy blinked away the sympathy that suddenly washed over him for the pile of shit and he tried to muster up a scowl, but failed as he scratched the back of his neck and glanced at his boyfriend. James' jaw clenched and shuttered and his hazel eyes turned over to Kendall, an unreadable expression on his face. Halston bit the corner of her lip and glanced between the blond boy and James, seemingly unsure of what to say.

The real questionable thing about this situation was James' looks being passed between Halston and Kendall, his hazel eyes guilty as they met the blond boy's emerald eyes and then shifted over to Halston.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door connecting the main area of the tour bus to the bunks, and Logan stumbled out, looking both guilty and satisfied at the same time. Carlos tripped out behind him, something between a disgusted frown and a giddy smile formed on his lips.

James and Kendall locked gazes.

Interruptions were a pain in the ass.

* * *

(1) That's from the song James by OAR. Best song ever.

(2) Term for overly gay-acting homosexual in the closet.

(3) Term for a slim blonde homosexual. hehe

* * *

**That. Ending. Sucked.**

**Please fave, follow, and review for me and tell me what the hell I'm doing wrong on all of this, or if it's okay.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
